Integrated circuits are typically fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using photolithography to define multiple vertically stacked or overlapping circuit layers. Each of the circuit layers typically include combinations and patterns of conductive metals, semiconductor materials, and dielectric materials that together form circuitry and circuit devices. Conductive vias or contacts are formed to extend vertically between the layers to interconnect different layers with each other. Photoreticles or photomasks are used to transfer circuit patterns for each circuit layer onto a semiconductor material by selectively exposing the semiconductor material to laser radiation according to the reticle pattern during the photolithography process. A photoreticle typically includes a circuit pattern that is generated and written into a chrome layer on a fused silica or quartz substrate from data files that are created and edited using electronic design automation (EDA) software design tools. Photoreticles are typically loaded into a stepper or scanner for exposing the semiconductor material to radiation during the photolithography process. During the circuit design and testing process, circuit patterns may be revised to correct or update a circuit design, and/or may be modified to create different functionality for a given circuit layer. It is known to label a semiconductor circuit die with a corresponding chip part number to serve as a visual identifier on the finished semiconductor product.